comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rex Mundi
Rex Mundi is published by Dark Horse Comics. The cover price is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Rex Mundi vol. 2 #18: 17 Jun 2009 Current Issue :Rex Mundi vol. 2 #19: 19 Aug 2009 Next Issue :none Status Final issue was vol. 2 #19. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Rex Mundi vol. 2 #19 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Rex Mundi vol. 2 #18 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Rex Mundi, vol. 1: The Guardian of the Temple' - Collects vol. 1 #0-5. "A quest for the Holy Grail unlike any you've ever seen begins here--in a world where the American Civil War ended in a stalemate, the Catholic Church controls Europe, and sorcery determines political power! When a medieval scroll disappears from a Paris church, Doctor Julien Saunière investigates, uncovering a series of horrific ritual murders and an ancient secret society. Julien cannot let these shadowy figures retreat into the darkness, lest they take up their killing once again. His investigation turns into a one-man quest into the bizarre secrets of the Catholic Church." - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1593076525 *'Rex Mundi, vol. 2: The River Underground' - Collects vol. 1 #6-11. "The most influential clandestine society in the history of the world is uncovered, a powerful man is murdered, and a mysterious ally appears with a thousand-year-old message as Doctor Julien Saunière continues his hunt for the Holy Grail! From a disgraced order of knights to the secrets of a neoclassic painter, Julien Saunière follows a trail of conspiracy that extends all the way to the walls of Jerusalem during the first crusade. In a Europe where sorcerers stalk the streets and the Catholic Church reigns supreme, Julien pursues a truth that could change the world forever. Powerful forces have dedicated themselves to ensuring he does not succeed." - WorldCat - ISBN 1593076827 *'Rex Mundi, vol. 3: The Lost Kings' - Collects vol. 1 #12-17. "A quest for the Holy Grail or a murder mystery? This bold, critically acclaimed series joins the Dark Horse horror line! In a Europe where the Catholic Church dominates and sorcery determines political power, Master Physician Julien Saunière must infiltrate a mysterious cult with a thousand-year-old secret that calls into question the root of all power in Europe, as well as the origins of Christianity itself! In this issue, the Duke of Lorraine's plans have come to fruition-he's pushed Europe into war, and the French monarchy is in tatters. Lorraine will try to seize the crown by force, but will he survive the coup? Meanwhile, Julien, locked in the dungeon of the Holy Inquisition, faces death and torture.." - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1593076517 *'Rex Mundi, vol. 4: Crown and Sword' - Collects vol. 1 #18 and vol. 2 #1-5. "Paris, 1933. Europe is still in the grip of feudal warlords, the Catholic Church has all the power of a secret police force, and sorcerers stalk the streets at night. Welcome to the world of Rex Mundi. Master Physician Julien Sauniere stumbles onto a thousand year-old brotherhood dedicated to protecting the secret of the Holy Grail - a secret that threatens to drown the world in blood! Sauniere digs deeper and deeper into the mystery of the Holy Grail and finally he uncovers the connection to the Duke of Lorraine. The Duke, meanwhile, is forced to make a bid for power when the king orders his arrest. If he can't succeed, he will surely hang!" - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1593078242 *'Rex Mundi, vol. 5: The Valley at the End of the World' - "As Lorraine's bloody crusade rages on, Julien spirals into an abyss of drunken despair. Genevieve has betrayed him, and he has lost hope of ever finding the Holy Grail. But Inquisitor Moricant hasn't given up, and he's hot on Julien's trail! Little does Moricant know the power of the Church is crumbling in the face of the raging war. He isn't as safe as he believes. Meanwhile, the Duke of Lorraine faces disaster upon defeat. His dreams of world domination - and his very life - hang from the slightest thread." - WorldCat - ISBN 1595821929 *'Rex Mundi, vol. 6: Gate of God' - "Doctor Julien Sauniere's quest for the Holy Grail has led him to a wild mountain valley in the remotest corner of France. The power-mad Duke of Lorraine wants him dead, but Julien finds an unlikely ally in Isabelle, the duke's own daughter. And no one, not even the duke himself, is aware of the Grail's ultimate secret. It's a truth so shocking it will literally cover the earth in blood!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1595824030 *'Rex Mundi Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #0-17. - WorldCat - ISBN 1595829636 *'Rex Mundi Omnibus, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #18 & vol. 2 #1-19. - WorldCat - ISBN 1616550686 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Arvid Nelson Art: Juan Ferreyra Publishing History Volume 1 was published by Image Comics for 18 issues (#0-17) from 2003–2006. Volume 2, published by Dark Horse, began publication in 2006. Future Publication Dates :Rex Mundi Omnibus, vol. 1 TP: 05 Sep 2012 :Rex Mundi Omnibus, vol. 2 TP: 06 Feb 2013 News & Features * 18 Dec 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19223 Arvid Nelson on Rex Mundi's Final Arc] * 17 Sep 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18089 Nelson talks Rex Mundi and Religion] * 18 Jul 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=17297 Arvid Nelson talks Rex Mundi] * 14 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comixology.com/podcasts/27/Rex-Mundi-with-Arvid-Nelson comiXology Episode 26: Rex Mundi with Arvid Nelson] (audio) * 21 Nov 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8966 Arvid Nelson Wears His Crown & Rules The World In Rex Mundi] * 27 Apr 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=7169 No Longer A "Dark Horse": Arvid Nelson talks Rex Mundi] Links *Dark Horse Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia: Rex Mundi Category:Fantasy Category:Alternate History